job hunting
by otepoti
Summary: um what happens when the dbz cast try and get a job? will they suvive the interview? who knows? not even me. this is my 1st
1. vegeta

Um i don't own dragon ball in any way shape or form, so don't sue me cos i don't have any money :) !!  
  
oh and this is my first story every so be nice.  
  
Vegeta is sitting in a waiting room dressed in a suit. Even for vegeta he is not looking very happy!   
Thinks to him self "damn that women making me wear this human clothing! Why does any one need so many pockets ?  
  
A door opening brought him back to the real world  
  
"come right this way sir" said a short (even shorter that vegeta) old man, going gray at the sides, "we're ready for you".   
  
Vegeta followed this man in to a large magnolia room which contained only 4 chairs and a long,over polished table. The little man took the empty chair behind the table next to has assistants. Vegeta took his seat in the middle of the room.  
  
"ar good afternoon Mr. Vegetable" said the little old man  
"the name vageta" he growled   
"right vegeta, can you tell me, us why you applied for this job?" continuing with the interview (brave man)  
  
vegeta replied "that damn woman made me do it" (recalling all he went through with the woman)" what need is there for me, prince of all saiya-jins to get a job!"  
  
a puzzled look spread across the interview panels faces.  
"right moving on, what qualifications do you have?"  
  
a pissed off vegeta answer " what on this mud balls name would i need qualifications for I'm a prince and the strongest fighter it the hole universe!"  
  
now the poor people stuck in a room with a mad man blocking the door paled a lot, being very brave (or stupid) someone piped up " er sir....... are you ok, i mean mentally?"  
that was it vegeta snapped and fired a few large ki blasts at the annoying humans.  
As the dust and smoke settled all that was left was 3 charred chairs. Vegeta snorted and took off   
he was betting he didn't get the job.  
  
  
Well there you go, please be nice and maybe I'll put more on later. bye! 


	2. goku

Right here i go again :).  
ok yes i don't own the rights to dragonball but i do have a few toys in the shape of Gohan and Goku (don't tell my mum she hates them *sniff*).  
  
Ok onwards with the fic.  
  
Today Goku.  
  
Chichi had got really mad at Goku, Goten and piccolo (because he was there). Chichi had started saying that if Gohan had i job why couldn't they have one too, they were broke and feeding saiyans, well takes a lot of cash and then there is keeping piccolo in water.  
(it's learning to drive all over again hehehehe)  
  
so they were out on a job hunt how hard could it be?   
  
Goku applied to a well know fast food chain (hey if hormonal students can do it why not Goku ?(i'm sure i'll tell you why if you haven't figured it out by then))   
so any way with an application form like Goku's the fact that he got an interview must mean that some one up there likes him.  
  
So at the interview   
  
"so Goku" siad a over gelled managed, do you have any working experience?"  
  
"um well no" said Goku smiling  
  
"that's fine you don't need any, can you cook?"  
  
"no sir" :)   
  
"that's fine too no one here can" said the manager smiling "so tell me a little about your self?" he was clearly not interested, too busy watching the group of young girls in the corner, so he missed Goku tell him all about battles with cell and so on, dying came up as well.  
  
As the girls left the greasy manager snapped out of his trance "oh ok Goku that's fine when can you start?"  
  
"right away sir" replied the ecstatic Goku   
chichi will be pleased, yippy more food for me  
  
  
so Goku's job is to make up the hamburgers, easy well no  
  
it's all fine to start off with ok so maybe there were a few to many pickles in the first 10 or so but no complaints.   
Well not until the people serving were running out of burgers and no more were turning up.  
  
Poor Goku was doing so well then his tummy growled, and well he gave in to the burger who told him to eat him and his many friends!(happens to me all the time :))  
  
the spotty people ganged up on him and Goku couldn't fight them off as they forced him out of the restaurant and took away his name badge (sniff).  
  
Poor Goku, chichi is going to kill him!  
  
Hope you liked it :) i'll add more when i think of what to do with the others hehehehehehe  
bye 


	3. piccolo

So rite I'm here again and yes i don't own drangonball (sniff) but i have a messed up brain that comes up with this stuff. ^-^  
  
Piccolo () will be for his thinks   
  
after being told to get a job piccolo walked to delay the torment to come (how easy will it be for a green person to get a job i might scare them away, no wait that will be good)  
  
oddly enough piccolo spots a local store just out in the middle of nowhere  
(never knew that was there i wonder if i can get a job there not too many people in this area, I'd have plenty time to meditate)  
  
so he walks in to the dimly lit shop, the shop was wall to wall in junk, snow globes and chocolate bars. At the far end of the shop was a desk and behind that was a little wrinkled old man.   
  
Piccolo had to bend down so he didn't have to hit his head on the many things hanging down.   
  
Clearing his throat piccolo said " sir do you need some one to work here?"  
  
the old man looked you squinted and put on his bottle bottom glasses. They didn't help the old man could only see a fuzzy shape, he replied "sorry sonny i can't hear you, old age does that! But you look like a nice lad would you like to work here for me?"  
  
piccolo nodded and shock the old mans hand, and after a run through of the shop prices and the till the old man went out leaving piccolo to it.  
  
The first few hours were uneventful but.........  
  
the first customer was a little snotty nosed kid wit a spiderman back pack.  
The brat er kid walk about for a bit sniffing every now and again annoying piccolo!  
Snotty picked up a small cap gun and look at the desk as he stared to say " hey mister how ......" but right then he notice the mister's colour and stopped dead, paling a little before excitement crossed his face.  
Taking a deep breath the kid prepared a mighty vocal attack on all ears with in 20 meters "MUM. MMMMMMUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM IT IS THE GREEN GOBLIN TOLD YOU HE WAS REALLY REAL!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Poor poor piccolo not a good time to have ears like his but it wasn't over. The kids mum was out side on her mobile and not please at her brats out burst! "yet out here NOW! What have i told you do push me mister. I'd had enough if you and the green goblin! Your not to watch that show again" ^^otepoti here man she is like Chichi! ^^   
poor piccolo! His ears were ring and it was a few minutes until the evil pair were out of ear shot (and boy are my ears shot!).  
He got back to training his mind and was only interrupted when so one came in and ran out screaming about monsters, demons and not so little green men.  
  
on the next day no one came in as tumble weed rolled past and over the wind church bell could be heard. Piccolo was happy about it but after a bit a small voice started to talk to Piccolo.  
"hi you know you want me go on"  
piccolo's head snapped up and looked around.  
"over here in the fridge, come get me and my friends no one need know"  
to Piccolo's disbelief a fridge full of bottled water was talking to him but why argue if it wanted to be his why not. He raced over to it and downed 2 no 4 bottles! " that was soooooo good" he said wiping his mouth.   
Over a few weeks piccolo systematically (big word for today ^-^) drank all the water until the little old man walked in one day not so happy looking.  
The old man said " I'm sorry sonny, but I'm going to close the store down because I've made no money. It's a shame because you are a god worked here take this snow globe and good luck with life". Piccolo looked at the snow globe and walked out the door being almost blinded by the sun light. (oh well back to my waterfall and Chichi can't say i didn't try).   
  
  
  
The end   
  
yippy i managed to do piccolo.  
I' really sorry that I've been a right lazy bum and not updated but here is the top how ever many reasons why i didn't.....  
  
1.I'm right lazy its been half finished forever  
2. writers melt down   
3.exams yuk. I have to get ready for photography on Friday (should do but won't, work is evil)  
4. dog ate my home work   
5.piccolo ate my home work (no wait he doesn't eat damn)  
6. I've got it, Goku ate my home work and lunch too!  
7. Little green men nicked the computer  
8. brother nicked the computer  
9. mum nicked the computer   
10. dog nicked the computer  
take your pick and thanks to you that read and reviewed ^-^ maybe I'll do more in a bit. Who else should i do any ideas bye for now 


End file.
